Naruto History Rewritten
by Raven221104
Summary: THIS IS NOT A TIME TRAVEL FIC. There have been 8 Hokage, and 150 years have passed since the birth of Konoha. Naruto lives in a world with rich history surrounding leadership and the different ways one can rule. The canon Naruto events happen later than expected and the Rookie 9 are born much later than expected. What changes will occur because of this? Longer Naruto history. Read.


**A.N – Hi all. I have always wanted to try out this type of story ever since I read a fanfic about Konoha and how it had 7 Hokage before the events of Naruto. So, this is it. Keep in mind that this is a prologue and depending on how well it is received, will dictate how often I update.**

**I will try to update Human Scum at some point, but I have been floating though school and got caught up into it with exams and the like. The story isn't what I wanted it to be, I realised that once I killed Akamaru I had to plan future events and watch the original Naruto for a refresher on how it goes. I have a lot to work on in that story.**

**But anyways, it's time for a new story to begin.**

"_Hashirama Senju_

_Hyousuke Ittama_

_Tobirama Senju_

_Mitsue Uchiha_

_Tomohiro Nara_

_Giichi Yomusama_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Minato Namikaze_

And at the end of the list states that the current Hokage is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and after the 8supth/sup Hokage died, he came out of retirement to rule the village once again."  
Naruto's hand immediately shot up.

"Yes Naruto?" Iruka asked politely with a stained face, not that any of the kids had picked up on it.

"Why are there so many names?" he was practically vibrating in his seat.

Giving a sigh, Iruka continued, "the Hokage listed date back to over 150 years ago, with Hahirama Senju founding the village and Hyousuke Ittama being named Hokage shortly after. No-one knows the reason that Hashirama stepped down after ruling for 13 years, but we do know that Hyousuke, after being Hokage for 23 years passed the hat onto Tobirama."

Another student's hand went up, "What happens next?"

With a quirked eyebrow Iruka went on to teach, "At age 53 Tobirama served for a further 12 years before his eventual demise in the First Great Shinobi War, bread from tensions between The Village Hidden in the Clouds – Kumo – and The Village Hidden in the Rock – Iwa."

After the small speech, he noticed that most of his students were paying rapt attention to his lesson. Surprised and a little freaked out, he resumed his lesson, "Mitsue Uchiha was elected to be the 4th Hokage for 16 years and led Konoha into a deep economical regression."

Seeing that he was losing the class, he amended his mistake, "Konoha had lost lots of forces during the end of his leadership. Chunin, the majority of our forces, had dropped to a record low and we were losing manpower and resources against a combined assault of The Land Hidden in the Wind – Suna – and The Village Hidden in the Mist, which is called Kiri."

"After our village became very poor and people were struggling to survive, missions were at an all-time low and Mitsue Uchiha was overruled by the council and the public and was forced to resign, passing the hat onto Tomohiro Nara."

"Mitsue eventually went on to flee the village after his own clan had banished him. No-one knows what happened to Mitsue but his corpse with his eyes stabbed was eventually found near The Village Hidden in the Grass – Kusa."

Enthralled by the mystery the students sat there expecting more, eyes practically shining with curiosity. Iruka's innate prankster nature caught up with him, and with a mischievous glint in the eyes announced, "Well, I'm not sure if I can continue, if I did I would just bore you with the details. Or if you'd like, I can continue."

The entire class shouted yes, Naruto practically bursting his eardrums. Cleaning out his ears Iruka continued, "Tomohiro Nara was a splendid Hokage, one of the best we've had so far and like every Nara male, he was lazy and laid back, though no to the extent of Shikamaru."

Shikamaru with his head on the desk only lightly snored through the laughs directed his way.

""He was laid back during peace time but when the Second Great Shinobi War started due to Suna and Kiri betraying each other and Iwa getting involved, he became a strategical genius and we manage to defend our country by the skin of our teeth."

"The 3-year war came to a conclusion and Tomohiro Nara served for 29 more years and resigned shortly before death and passing his knowledge onto his clan as well as the techniques he had developed."

Taking a deep breath and reorganising his information, Iruka once again resumed his lecture, "Giichi Yomusama was a religious warmonger and his militaristic leadership made our citizens suffer, economy boom and our forces numerous. "

"But while our shinobi were strong, during the Third Great Shinobi War we were up against the combined forces of Suna, Kumo and Kiri, we eventually were left with half of our forces, while we wiped out majority of their shinobi."

"To get back at us, the allied forces destroyed our ally and annihilated all the residents of The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools, also known as Uzu, weakening the 3 nations for years to come."

""In the ashes of Giichi Yomusama's 15-year rule, Hiruzen Sarutobi became Hokage after Giichi, confident in his ability, was slain on the battlefield."

"Hiruzen Sarutobi was very similar to Tomohiro Nara, both being laid back during peace time but Hiruzen, while not being as strategically minded, was wiser and stronger than the previous Hokage, having feats that rivalled our founder's, Hashirama."

A large amount of 'Ahhs' and 'Oohs' rang about the class room.

Giving a nod Iruka went on with the explanation, "He was the most powerful shinobi that the world, at the time, had seen. He had defended our village during an invasion from the allied nations, an army composed of the smaller villager's shinobi and easily comparable to our own forces."

"Hiruzen Sarutobi had also defused tensions that would have caused a Fourth Great Shinobi War with the Chunin Exams, a practice that is still continued to this day."

"Sarutobi retired at age 56 after 36 years of active service and elected Minato Namikaze as the 8supth/sup Hokage. Minato Namikaze was known as The Yellow Flash due to his incredible prowess in Fuinjutsu or sealing."

"He had created an ability that allowed him to teleport to any place his Kunai was thrown, annihilating an entire 4 Iwa platoons containing 4 Jonin and 6 Chunin each and subduing an S-rated shinobi at the same time."

"He was the first shinobi to be rated SS and have a flee-on-sight order in every hidden village. Unfortunately – 8 years ago – after 2 years of service, he perished giving his life to destroy the Kyuubi, the strongest of all Tailed Beasts – Biju."

"After months of deciding who would be his successor, Hiruzen Sarutobi stepped out of retirement and back into the role of Hokage, serving for 8 years to this current day."

The students sat there gobsmacked at the information they had just learnt, trying to process everything they had heard. Now, who said that shinobi history wasn't interesting.


End file.
